


Untitled (4)

by TenRoseForeverandever



Series: Drabbles of the Doctor and His Rose [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4811504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenRoseForeverandever/pseuds/TenRoseForeverandever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the events of "The Satan Pit". The Doctor refuses to acknowledge the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled (4)

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to a prompt from timepetalsprompts, over on Tumblr: _irregular orbit_.

Rose offered him a watery smile, a pensive thing, born of devil-spawned words, nurtured by his frail reassurances of the creature’s deceit. He defended his mind against the tempest of their timelines, possibilities and lies pulled into an irregular orbit around them by the approaching storm. He refused to acknowledge the certainty of the desolation they presented.

“How long are you going to stay with me?” he demanded, greedily accepting her very human hyperbole in response.

“Forever.”

He clutched her to him, tracing erratic circles across her back, declarations of timeless devotion: the only truths he could communicate with conviction.


End file.
